XMen On Different Paths
by Master Jahoo
Summary: Scott Summers, Emma Frost et Charles Xavier agissent chacun pour le bien de la communauté mutante, moribonde depuis le M-Day et ont chacun leurs petits secrets. Que va-t-il advenir de cette communauté le jour où ces secrets vont éclater au grand jour?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue - Partie 1**

« (...) d'où ma conclusion, ce n'aura jamais été qu'une erreur de plus. Il aurait fallu adopter à ce moment-là une ligne de conduite beaucoup plus dure vis-à-vis de Wanda Maximof. Rétrospectivement, il me semble que je n'avais encore les yeux suffisamment ouverts sur notre monde, trop ancré dans des certitudes naïves inculquées avec une hypocrisie sans nom par Xavier.

Les conséquences de cette passivité ne font que résonner aujourd'hui encore un peu plus dans nos oreilles, nous en subissons chaque jour le contrecoup, et toutes les regrets du mondes n'y changeront finalement rien, si ce n'est l'espoir de ne pas répéter de telles erreurs. Toutefois, le véritable déclic n'aura été ni la destruction de Génosha, où des milliers de mutants ont péri, ni le M-Day, où la quasi-totalité des survivants ont perdu leurs facultés. Au moins, maigre consolation, la grande majorité d'entre eux n'en est pas morte.

Je crois finalement que ce qui m'a fait prendre conscience qu'il n'était pas réaliste de continuer à agir ainsi, en laissant tous nos ennemis s'en sortir pour revenir nous frapper ensuite encore plus fort, a été l'attaque sur notre école par les Pacificateurs, cette bande d'extrémistes qui ont attaqué à la roquette un bus rempli de gamins apeurés et sans défense. Et pourquoi cela? Pas par peur. Pas par haine. Pas par vengeance. Non, la raison est bien plus ironique que cela, bien qu'elle ait ce goût d'amertume qui cache tout le reste dans nos bouches. Ce n'est que parce que nous n'avions pas éliminé Stryker lorsque nous le pouvions, parce que nous ne nous sommes pas assurés que la technologie Nemrod était sécurisée, parce que nous avons été laxistes vis-à-vis de nos ennemis et de notre sécurité.

Nous n'avons jamais pris soin de faire le ménage derrière nous.

Il n'est guère surprenant qu'ils aient fini par penser sincèrement qu'ils pouvaient agir en toute impunité. Nous les y avons encouragé en ne leur donnant jamais qu'une petite tape de réprimande derrière la tête, avec la promesse de ne pas recommencer. Ce qu'ils ont fait malgré tout. Encore et encore. Et nous de continuer avec nos seules petites réprimandes.

Non. Ce n'est pas leur faute, c'est entièrement la nôtre.

Certes, il s'agit là d'une prise de conscience douloureuse, mais non moins salvatrice. Elle m'a permis de voir les choses autrement, d'agir autrement et de penser autrement. Pour le bien de tous, en dépit de ma propre moralité, parce que ma moralité ne compte pas quand tant de vies sont en jeu. Il s'agit bel et bien de me renier, mais de le faire pour la bonne cause. Il s'agit d'une nécessité vitale pour notre survie à tous. Il est hors de question de faire marche arrière et bien que je ne puisse toutefois pas les lui pardonner, je comprend bien mieux ces actions et décisions qui m'ont tant révoltées lorsque Xavier les avait prises en son temps.

Bien entendu, il est hors de question de le dire, de l'avouer à voix haute. Nier certaines choses fait aussi partie de cette nouvelle ligne de conduite.

Fermeture de la boite noire »

Des mains gantées de bleu verrouillèrent le couvercle sans serrure de la boite sombre par simple apposition.

Scott Summers se leva, tournant le dos au réceptacle, avant de se saisir de la poignée de porte qui lui faisait face. La pièce toute entière était vide et blanche et aucun mobilier ne venait l'agrémenter. Seule la boite noire se trouvait en son centre, comme un centre vital, névralgique, combinant à la fois un côté anodin et mystérieux.

La porte ouverte, il fit un signe à une jeune femme habillée d'une tenue de groom verte dont une mèche de cheveux blancs habillait élégamment la chevelure châtain. Elle lui désigna avec un sourire la direction de l'ascenseur.

Scott se réveilla à ce moment-là dans son lit. Il sentait la présence à côté de lui de sa blonde compagne. Cette femme qui était capable d'entendre la moindre de ses pensées. Celle à laquelle il ne pouvait rien cacher, pas même une certaine boite noire. Son contenu était en sûreté. Il le savait. Il savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas compter sur une trop grande confiance en lui-même. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, il était seul. Par choix. Par nécessité.

Il se retourna de l'autre côté du lit, lui tournant le dos.

**Prologue - Partie 2**

« (...) Que penser, alors de cette bande de paysans costumés se réclamant être les plus grands héros de la Terre.

On m'a affublée à de nombreuses reprise de bien des noms -dont certains non démérités, je le conçois, bien que ce ne soit pas le sujet-, mais s'il y a bien une chose que je suis belle et bien, c'est une femme de pouvoir, et qui sait comment s'en servir et le manier avec élégance. N'en déplaise à certaines personnes, c'est ainsi que je suis, et c'est ainsi que je dois être si je veux que cette bande de moutons abrutis ait une chance de survivre dans ce nouveau monde.

Ces imbéciles ne sont jamais responsables que du plus grand fiasco que la Terre aie jamais connu. Une invasion extraterrestre réussie, rien que ça. Et personne ne l'a vue venir (ça ne devrait pas m'étonner, ils n'ont même pas été capable de voir venir une seule mutante totalement folle), ni le S.H.I.E.L.D., ni ces clowns qui avaient osé venir solliciter notre aide quand ils étaient trop occupés à se taper les uns sur les autres pour voir qu'ils se faisaient avoir en beauté dans le même temps.

Il est évident que nous ne pouvons et ne pourront jamais compter que sur nous mêmes pour assurer notre survie. Ceux qui essaient de le faire pour nous ne sont que des péquenauds qui échouent lamentablement et systématiquement dans leur tâche. Le O.N.E. A-t-il jamais réussi à nous protéger contre Apocalypse, contre ce taré de Bishop, cette chose qu'est Illyana Raspoutine ou ces [censuré par le programme de saisie] de Pacificateurs?

Jamais.

Les plus grands dangers qui nous menacent ne viennent jamais que d'autres mutants. L'homme est un loup pour l'homme. L'Homo Sapiens Superior est un loup pour L'Homo Sapiens Superior. Au temps pour la supériorité, mais ça ne m'étonne guère quand je vois le nombre d'idiots qui nous entourent. La mutation n'a jamais été un gage d'intelligence, j'en supporte la preuve tous les jours.

Non, les Humains ne seront jamais capables de nous protéger contre les nôtres. Nous sommes les seuls à savoir le faire et ils sont trop occupés à nous ignorer cordialement ou à nous massacrer.

Voilà pourquoi la proposition d'Osborn ne peut être refusée. Je ne compte pas sur son aide, et il n'a pas intérêt à venir mettre son nez dans nos affaires (je doute sincèrement qu'il en aie seulement envie), mais au moins nous permettra-t-il de pouvoir rester en vase clôt à résoudre nos problèmes. Si cela nécessite un coup de mains de ma part dans l'ombre et quelques menus mensonges, je ne suis pas à ça près.

Je sais comment les ficelles du pouvoir fonctionnent et doivent être tirées. Il y a trop en jeu pour prendre le risque de ne pas tirer parti de cette option. La communauté mutante doit être préservée et tout ce qui nous permettra de le faire doit être envisagé.

Aussi contestable cette solution soit-elle, tant que je suis aux commandes, tout se passera bien. Nécessité est loi et il faut quelqu'un avec suffisamment de courage pour prendre ces décisions qu'aucun autre n'est prêt à prendre. »

Une main de femme gantée de blanc appuya sur le bouton d'enregistrement du fichier et un code tapé rapidement ouvrit une petite trappe dans l'intérieur même du bureau, où Emma Frost déposa l'EEE-PC qui se retrouva rapidement dissimulé aux yeux de tous.

La belle femme blonde passa une main dans ses cheveux, alors qu'elle s 'observait elle-même dans le miroir qui lui faisait face, aucune émotion ne venant troubler ses traits, presque robotiques. La froideur n'était jamais que ce qui lui seyait le mieux. Une carapace encore plus dure et impénétrable que son corps de diamant.

C'est en femme de pouvoir qu'elle avait toujours grandi et oeuvré, c'était ce qui la définissait avant même d'être une femme tout court. Ceci lui valait énormément d'animosité, peut-être plus que son passé qu'elle s'efforçait d'essayer de faire oublier, mais cela importait peu. Au final, elle n'était pas là pour se faire aimer.

Elle se leva et sorti du bureau. Elle vit Scott de dos, aucune émotion ne s'affichant sur son visage et le regarda longuement. « Il faut quelqu'un avec suffisamment de courage pour prendre ces décisions... ». Oui, clairement, c'était à elle d'agir.

Elle afficha un grand sourire et vint enlacer son amant en l'embrassant dans le cou.

**Prologue - Partie 3**

« (...) c'est à la lumière de ces événements qu'il me semble évident que si j'ai agi ainsi, ce n'était sans doute que pour de bonnes raisons, mais d'une mauvaise manière.

Je ne doute pas que plus de franchise aurait été souhaitable, mais je reste finalement convaincu que les conséquences n'auraient pas été bien différentes. C'était au mieux moralement discutable.

Ce qui est terrible, c'est de me souvenir avec tant de clarté de ces décisions que j'ai prises, sans pour autant me rappeler l'état d'esprit qui n'habitait à ce moment. Tout est clair, clair comme du cristal, mais ce n'est jamais que le film d'une vie que je regarde d'un oeil extérieur. Par moments, je ressent une certaine empathie, d'autres fois, je me dis que le personnage de ce film a un sérieux problème.

Il n'en reste pas moins que cette quête dans laquelle je me suis lancé à éclairé beaucoup de zones d'ombres. Elle m'a permis en autre d'appréhender d'une manière différente la situation actuelle. Alors que le nombre des mutants est à un stade critique, peut-être au-delà de toute solution, la violence n'a jamais été aussi... violente.

J'ai le souvenir d'une époque où la haine envers les mutants était presque insoutenable, mais même à cette période, il me semble qu'il n'y avait jamais que des actes isolés -non moins ignobles pour autant- visant à blesser ou à tuer cet autre si différent, inspirant tellement de peur.

Je vis aujourd'hui en solitaire, ou presque, accompagné d'un compagnon d'infortune, qui comme moi a connu les déboires d'une vie particulièrement obscure, compliquées, emplie de mensonge et de trahisons. J'ai toutefois le souvenir où je vivais entouré de ce qui me semblait être ma famille. Ces dans ces moments de difficultés que les gens devraient se rapprocher les uns des autres.

L'appel télépathique émis de San Francisco ouvrait les portes à tant de gens pétrifiés par la peur du future d'un Sanctuaire d'acceptation et de paix. Mais j'ai le souvenir qu'un sanctuaire connu de tous n'offre qu'une maigre protection. Combien de temps se passera-t-il avant que la population même de San francisco qui les a accueilli à bras ouverts ne commence à ressentir aussi se sentiment de peur -légitime, bien qu'injuste- envers cette population appelant le danger sur eux.

Je crois sincèrement que cette ruée vers l'Ouest est une erreur. Les mutants devraient pouvoir vivre en harmonie avec les hommes, mais maintenant n'est pas le bon moment. Avant tout, les mutants doivent panser leurs blessures, tout comme je le fais en ce moment-même, et non de s'exposer au danger d'un monde qui n'a jamais été aussi dangereux pour eux.

Les mutants sont une espèce en voie d'extinction. Il faut la préserver à tout prix, mais lui apprendre aussi à se préserver elle-même.

Il y a une autre voie que la violence et le mensonge. Il suffit de la montrer. »

Une main d'homme rabattit la couverture du classeur où l'encre n'avait même pas eu le temps de sécher. La chaleur de climat australien était difficilement supportable par Charles Xavier qui n'avait jamais été un homme de terrain. Il souleva son chapeau pour ventiler un peu son crâne chauve dégoulinant de sueur. Le classeur se trouvait face à lui sur la petite table d'un café d'une petite bourgade australienne. Non loin commençait le désert et le chemin vers leur prochaine destination, à lui et à son camarade cajun.

Ce dernier arriva et déposa devant lui une chope de bière alors que le professeur rangeait dans son sac le classeur. Son regard se reporta sur la boisson fraîche qu'il regarda d'un air circonspect. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de rafraîchissement dont il avait le souvenir d'être friand, mais ce n'était pas le moment d'être impoli et il se contenta de lever son verre, trinquant avec son compagnon.


	2. Chapter 2

San Francisco semblait avoir été un bon choix. Après tous ces drames et désastres que la communauté mutante avait eu à subir ces dernières années, il semblait enfin qu'un véritable Avalon lui était ouverte. Cette ville, mélange de douce folie et de liberté avait accueilli les mutants à bras ouverts.

A croire que la norme était finalement de ne pas en faire partie.

Scott Summers, par le biais de son amante télépathe, avait lancé un appel télépathique à tous les mutants à travers le monde, amis comme ennemis, pour leur dire que cette ville était là pour eux, leur ouvrant ses portes telle une oasis dans ce monde fou. C'était un pari dangereux, mais qui valait la peine d'être pris.

Alors qu'ils étaient des milliers auparavant, les mutants étaient aujourd'hui moins de deux cent. Une situation d'autant plus alarmante qu'aucune naissance, à part un bébé dont la situation était inconnue et préoccupante, ne s'était produite. Le contexte actuel était loin d'être rose et les mutants avaient eu à subir de très nombreuses attaques, toutes plus dévastatrices les unes que les autres au cours des années.

Du haut du toit de la tour où le millionnaire Warren Worthington III avait fait l'acquisition de tout un étage pour les besoin du groupe, le vent soufflait fort et frais, il n'en demeurait pas moins que le panorama était époustouflant, offrant un large horizon dans lequel il était aisé de se perdre. Cette vue faisait partie des choses que Cyclops appréciait par-dessus tout. Elle lui donnait l'impression de pouvoir appréhender le monde comme un ensemble et de faciliter ses pistes de réflexion pour le futur.  
En l'occurrence, Bolivard Trask était au centre de ses pensées. Cet homme, anti-mutant de la première heure et avant tout inventeur des Sentinelles, ces machines tueuses de mutants, mort et ressuscité comme tant d'autres, avait rendu public un massacre orchestré par ces mercenaires de Maraudeurs en Alaska.

Il ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer. Il y avait tant d'évènements entremêlés que cela lui donnait la nausée autant que mal crâne à force de chercher l'origine des problèmes auxquels ils faisaient face. Il réajusta ses lunettes aux verres rouges de quartz-rubis, seule matière capable de contenir les faisceaux jaillissants de ses yeux qu'il ne pouvait contrôler, puis releva son col, frissonnant.

« - Hey, Slim ! Tu vas attraper la mort si tu restes ici.

La voix enjouée de l'ami qu'il connaissait depuis son adolescence le sortit de ses pensées et il se força à sourire. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait, le seul bruissement des ailes d'ange de Warren était suffisant. Ce dernier, le torse nu et la chevelure blonde flottant au vent, vint se poser avec élégance aux côtés de son camarade. Il portait en bandouillère un thermos et dans chaque main un gobelet de plastique. Après en avoir rempli un de café fumant, il le tendit à Scott qui réchauffa ses mains glacées en les plaçant autour du récipient.

- Belle vue, hein ?!

- Magnifique, répondit distraitement l'homme aux yeux de feu. On a de la chance d'être ici.

- Ce ne sont pas les coins magnifiques qui manquent sur la côté ouest, mais nous sommes particulièrement vernis ici, je suis bien d'accord, répondit l'ange en s'accoudant à la rambarde et plongeant à son tour son regard dans l'horizon.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais dire…

- Est-on obligés de parler de « ça » maintenant ? Lâcha Warren avec une exaspération à peine contenue et dont le visage s'était soudainement assombri.

- Il y a encore tant à faire. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de nous reposer sur nos lauriers.

Le jeune homme s'étira, étendant ses larges ailes immaculées. Scott le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que ce n'était qu'une façon de retarder sa réponse, histoire d'en chercher une autre au langage un peu plus châtié que celle qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

Il n'était pas dupe.

Warren ne devait pas faire partie de ce groupe qu'il avait monté secrètement, mais les évènements en avaient décidé autrement. Comme d'autres membres de cette équipe il en portait maintenant de lourdes séquelles. Plus profondes et psychologiques que physiques. Et à cause de tout ceci, il était devenu un mutant dont les blanches ailes ne faisaient que masquer une sourde noirceur de l'âme, une violence difficilement contenue.

- Normalement, l'affaire du virus tueur de mutants est réglée. Enfin, elle l'avait déjà été il y a des années, mais puisque dans les X-Men, on aime bien les redites et les revenants, on s'est occupé de gérer le rappel. Cette terroriste xénophobe de Queen Leeper est également un problème résolu, en tout cas jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

- Magnifique. Reste tout le reste à faire, Warren. On ne peut plus se contenter de petites victoires.

- Tu sais, Slim, tu devrais essayer d'aller les gagner toi-même ces petites victoires, histoire de voir comment cela se passe réellement, histoire de voir à quel point tu dors bien sur tes deux oreilles lorsqu'elles sont gagnées.

Le ton avait été bien plus sec que ce qu'avait souhaité Warren, mais il lui devenait de plus en plus difficile de faire semblant d'être ce jeune millionnaire joyeux et tranquille. Le sang résonnait dans ses oreilles, et il sentait la colère gronder et enfler en lui.

Il inspira profondément pour essayer de se calmer.

- Je vais prendre l'air. J'ai besoin d'espace, et je dois rejoindre Hank pour son expédition scientifique, dit-il finalement, lançant le thermos à Scott et prenant son envol. »

Seul, derrière lui, le leader des X-Men observa sa silhouette un long moment. Les paroles de son ami coulaient sur lui comme de l'eau et il en analysait les moindres mots. C'était son rôle après tout. C'était également son rôle de s'interroger jusqu'où il pourrait continuer de faire confiance à Nénamoins, il n'était pas surprenant que Warren lui en veuille. Cette équipe était un cancer. Un

cancer nécessaire, quasi-vital, mais un cancer tout de même, douloureux. Warren s'était fait mutilé son ami d'enfance.

par son propre coéquipier et ne devait d'avoir conservé ses ailes qu'à un coup de chance qui tenait plus de l'improbable qu'autre chose.

Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, X-Force était un mal nécessaire.

Le parc, en cette heure matinale était presque désert, bien que les adeptes du jogging matinal commençaient à arriver progressivement. Son baladeur sur les oreilles, Danny Moonstar, jeune native américaine, utilisait la fatigue physique comme thérapie.

Comme tant d'autres, elle s'était retrouvée amputée d'une part d'elle-même, ce jour où Wanda Maximof, Scarlet Witch, avait remodelé le monde avec simplement trois mots.

« No More Mutants », une sentence prononcée, un couperet au-dessus de la tête d'un nombre incalculable de vie.

Au moins, elle, avait réussi à gérer cette vie totalement nouvelle. Combien d'entre eux n'y avaient-ils pas réussi ? Elle avait, grâce à son expérience, trouvé de nombreuses occasions de rester parmi ses camarades, plutôt que d'aller s'enfermer dans une vie anonyme au milieu des humains. Jusqu'à il y a peu, elle avait chaperonner une petite équipe de jeunes. Que de souvenirs… Elle avait commencé comme eux. Jeune, inexpérimentée et fougueuse. Une adolescente presque normale si ce n'eût été un combat acharné pour ne pas se faire tuer en dépit de cette fâcheuse manie de se mettre en situation de danger.

Mais c'était malgré tout une vie qu'elle avait aimée. Elle lui avait ouverte tant de portes, même celle de la cité des Dieux nordiques où elle avait été accueillie comme une valkyrie. Non, il n'y avait rien à regretter, et si elle avait bien appris quelque chose, c'était qu'au final, elle saurait se débrouiller.  
Au détour d'un virage, elle rejoignit une autre jeune fille qui faisait également sa course matinale. Une jeune chinoise aux yeux mi-longs, dont le visage était cramoisi.

« - Respire à fond, Xian, lui, dit-elle avec une voix douce et calme.

- Je respire, je respire…, haleta la jeune fille.

- Cela fonctionne généralement mieux la bouche ouverte, tu sais ? La course est sensée t'aider à te dégager la tête, pas à te l'encombrer davantage.

- Quoi ? Lâcha la chinoise avant d'abandonner la course et de se plier en deux, essayant d'aspirer la moindre particule d'air alentours.

- Je te connais, et n'oublie pas que la peur, ça me connaît aussi.

En effet, avant de les perdre, Danny avait eu autrefois le pouvoir de projeter, sous forme d'illusion, les peurs des gens. Un pouvoir qui l'avait ammenée à un travail intérieur sur ces propres angoisses. Ajouté à cela le fait qu'elle et Xian partageaient un passé commun, il ne lui fallait guère beaucoup pour se rendre compte que son amie était en lutte avec elle-même.

- Tu veux parler ? Demanda-t-elle avec simplicité.

- Il est difficile de faire la paix avec ses démons, surtout quand ceux-ci reviennent vous ricaner à la figure, répondit la chinoise, dont le regard fut brièvement attiré par une magnifique joggeuse qui passait par là. Je me rends compte que je ne suis pas aussi forte que je le pensais.

- C'est une façon comme une autre de surmonter tout cela.

- Je ne surmonte rien du tout. Face à Far…, les mots restèrent étranglés dans sa bouche alors qu'elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- Je sais à quel point ça a pu être difficile pour toi de revoir Farouk, repris Danny, prenant soin de bien prononcer le nom, comme pour l'exorciser. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable d'avoir paniqué face à ce tortionnaire.

- Et puis tu es une dure à cuire, lança une voix masculine.

Les deux femmes se retournèrent, faisant face à un jeune brésilien qui arrivait en petites foulées et qui prit la chinoise dans ses bras, la chahutant un peu au passage.

- C'est vrai quoi, t'es limite un vrai mec !

- Et tu as tout d'une nana, répliqua son interlocutrice en essuyant une larme ! »

Tous trois se mirent à rire de bon de cœur, avant de s'arrêter presque aussi soudainement.

« - On se croirait presque revenu à la bonne époque, hein ?! Dit Roberto, nostalgique.

- Il ne manque plus que les autres et un bon…

Une sirène de police retentit.

- Il suffisait de demander, lança Danny joyeusement.

- Allez, c'est parti, cria le jeune brésilien, sa peau se couvrant d'une lumière noir, lui conférant force et endurance, tandis que tous trois se mettaient à courir en direction du danger. »

« - Il était temps, je ne suis pas réputé pour ma patience, pourtant.

La voix de l'homme avait clairement cet accent caractéristique qui accompagne le mélange de dédain et d'attitude hautaine, si récurrente chez les hommes de pouvoir. Ces cheveux aux reflets roux ondulaient sur sa tête telles des vagues régulières, exprimant toute l'agitation régnant chez cet homme.

Car si Norman Osborn savait comment paraître calme, il n'en demeurait pas moins que ces pensées étaient définies par l'agitation propre à une folie sous contrôle. Avoir ainsi accédé aux plus hautes sphères du pouvoirs n'avait pas été choses aisée, mais il y était parvenu. Il n'était pas du genre à se lancer dans des combats perdus d'avance, et il savait parfaitement comment gérer les risques. Et il était présentement train de marcher sur une corde bien raide. On avait essayé de lui tendre un piège et il n'était pas de son intérêt d'y mordre. Pas aujourd'hui, et pas avec les alliés qu'il avait à ses côtés.

L'homme qu'il avait convoqué faisait parti de cette cabale qu'il avait rassemblé. Le jeune homme sous sa capuche pourpre pouvait paraître presque juvénile, mais Osborn savait à quel point il était dangereux. Il abritait un démon, rien que ça, et avait su fédérer une bonne partie de grand nombre des figures du banditisme underground. Il avait littéralement une armée de malfrats à sa botte et c'était justement ce dont il avait besoin.

Parker Robins, autrement connu son le nom de The Hood pour des raisons évidentes (ndlr: hood signifie capuche), renifla.

- Je suis ici, maintenant, alors dis-moi pourquoi tu m'as appelé.

- J'aurais besoin... d'un petit coup de main, répondit Osborn en choisissant soigneusement ses mots. Vois-tu, il reste quelques poches.. de résistance dans cette ville, et je me suis dit que cela te ferait plaisir de régler cette affaire toi-même. J'avais cru comprendre que tu avais quelques scores à égaliser avec certains de ces « héros ».

Parker le jaugea un instant, tentant de scruter la part de vérité et la part de traîtrise au-delà de cette paire d'yeux fous. Un sourire carnassier commença à se dessiner progressivement sur son visage.

- Ne serait-ce pas ces hors-la-loi qui refuse de se faire enregistrer par le gouvernent, l'équipe avec le nabot à griffe?

Osborn, qui avait joint ses deux mains devant sa bouche, les écarta en signe d'évidence.

- Je vais me faire un plaisir de rassembler mes gars.

Il allait repartir sur ses pas lorsqu'il stoppa net son mouvement.

- La blonde ne risque-t-elle pas de râler si on tue l'un des siens? Je veux dire, entre mutants...

- Si tu peux éviter, évite, mais pour être franc, je ne serais pas mécontent d'en être débarrasser. Je n'aime pas me mêler des affaires de famille des autres, mais je me dis que cela pourrait m'amuser de jouer le rôle de père de temps en temps. Son fils semble être une personne très intéressante à avoir sous mon aile. Et un accident est si vite arrivé, que veux-tu... »

L'homme a la capuche se détourna à nouveau et sorti de la pièce d'un air décidé. Il y avait une jolie fête en perspective.

Robert « Bobby » Drake gardait la tête baissée, face à cette sépulture sur laquelle il n'était guère venu bien souvent. Non que Jean Grey ne fut une personne qui avait été proche, mais il n'aimait guère les cimetières. Il était sensé être le trublions, le petit comique qui détend l'atmosphère, pas le gars qui se morfond. Avec la vie qu'ils menaient tous, il était étonnant qu'il ai réussi a resté aussi enjoué pendant si longtemps.

Il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à se jeter d'une haut d'un immeuble, il n'y avait pas marqué « Rictor » sur son front, mais malgré tout il avait eu un peu de mal à encaisser dernièrement. Après tout, ça n'est jamais facile de sortir avec une femme dont le seul but est de se servir de vous pour vous tuer et qui ensuite reviens vous harceler en tuant d'autres personnes encore.

Le mutant nommé Iceman n'était pas dupe, ni naïf, mais il commençait à en avoir assez de finalement se demander constamment si la moindre personne l'approchant n'avait pas un couteau dans son manteau pour venir l'égorger.

Tout semblait tellement plus simple quand Jean était là. Elle dégageait une sorte d'aura de bonté. C'était un peu comme si ça seule présence suffisait à ce que tout devienne cohérent plutôt que fou. Un mélange de franchise et de douceur qui lui manquait terriblement en ce moment présent.

Il était conscient que Jean n'était pas une sainte. Elle avait eu ses propres démons et avait été responsable de choses atroces, mais il est un fait que les meilleurs partent toujours en premiers et qu'ils sont d'autant plus qu'ils ne sont plus là pour nous rappeler leurs défauts. Elle avait malgré tout représenté le côté le plus léger de sa vie. Son adolescence, la découverte et l'apprentissage de ses pouvoirs, ses premières armes à une époque où le monde n'était pas encore ce qu'il était devenu. C'était un peu comme si l'oiseau de feu s'était éteint, emmenant l'innocence du monde avec lui dans son sommeil éternel.

Qu'attendait-elle pour ressusciter?!

Il faillit jeter les fleurs qu'il tenait quand une main vint se poser sur son épaule. Il aurait été plus juste de dire une patte, puisqu'elle n'avait pas vraiment de doigts, était couverte d'une fourrure à l'éclat bleu et disposait de griffes larges.

Hank McCoy, son autre lien avec cette vie insouciante. Son ami qu'il avait passé tellement de temps à charrier et avec qui il avait fait les quatre-cent coups.

« - Tu t'es décidé à lâcher ton microscope? Demanda Bobby.

- Je me suis rappelé qu'il y avait de l'oxygène également en dehors de mon laboratoire et je venait en mesurer la teneur en dioxyde de carbone, répondit légèrement le scientifique à l'allure de bête, repositionnant ses lunettes rondes, tel un érudit orateur.

Il n'y avait effectivement pas que ses mains qui avaient un aspect animal. Son visage n'avait aujourd'hui plus rien d'humain, avec sa truffe et ses larges babines, ses oreilles de chats sortant d'une crinière fournie. Sa posture même suggérait qu'il était sans doute plus à l'aise à se déplacer à quatre patte que sur ses deux seules jambes. Il avait autrefois eu un aspect humain, et cette transformation qui n'avait pas été sans douleur pour lui. Douleur même psychique, accompagnée par la peur de ne plus être qu'une bête, alors qu'il était si intelligent et réfléchi.

- Elle en a pour combien de temps avant de revenir? Ça lui connaît les résurrections pourtant, non?

- Allons, allons, elle n'est pas morte tant de fois que ça. Et puis, elle est peut-être mieux là où elle est.

Il était clair que Hank se posait au moins autant de question que lui sur leur avenir dans ce monde. Après tout, il épuisait son énergie a essayer de trouver une solution à la disparition d'une espèce, la leur.

- Ce n'est pas pour autant que l'on est mieux sans elle...

Beast le regarda un court instant avant de se redresser, plaçant ses deux bras dans son dos dans une attitude de vieux sage.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment Jean le problème, n'est-ce pas?

- J'aimerais bien pourtant. Ça rendrait les choses beaucoup plus simples si j'étais juste à me morfondre sur la mort d'une vieille amie.

- L'affaire Mystique continue de te tourmenter?

- Et je n'ai plus mon vieil ami velu pour me consoler.

- J'ai été très occupé dernièrement.

- Nous l'avons tous été. Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas souffler un peu de temps en temps? Est-ce trop demander que de vouloir ne pas être menacé de mort au moins un jour par semaine? Et je ne suis même pas capable de conserver une relation sérieuse.

La juxtaposition de ces éléments lui paraissant si saugrenue, Hank ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. Il retrouvait un peu là le petit frère insouciant que Bobby était pour lui.

- C'est pas drôle!! Tempêta Bobby, sa peau se recouvrant d'une couche de glace. »

Il commença à lancer des boules de neiges, son pouvoir lui permettant d'ôter la chaleur dans l'humidité ambiante pour créer de la glace. Avec un salto gracieux, Hank l'esquiva, rangea ses lunette dans la poche de sa veste et se rua vers la sortie du cimetière pour éviter que des pierres tombales ne soient abîmées par leur petit jeu, bondissant tel un puissant félin.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce n'était pas sérieux, que Warren l'attendait pour partir en expédition, mais cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pu jouer ainsi avec son ami, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait rien fait d'autre qu'étudier des échantillons de sang, d'ADN, cherchant un remède miracle à une catastrophe qui n'en avait peut-être pas, qu'il eut envie de profiter un peu de ce moment de répit.

Il sentait bien que tous étaient trop absorbés par eux-mêmes et le monde autour d'eux pour se préoccuper les uns des autres comme avant.

Dans les sous-sols de Graymalkin, la base des X-Men, se trouvait le lieu où étaient enfermés les mutants détenus en captivité. Certes, la procédure était sans aucun doute plus que contestable. Après tout, ils n'avaient aucune autorité pour détenir des prisonnier d'un point de vue purement légal. Ceci dit, la dissolution du SHIELD, sorte de police du monde, avait entraîné celle du O.N.E., branché destinée à contrôler les mutants suite au M-Day, nom donné au jour qui avait vu 99% de la population mutante redevenir soudainement humaine. Étant donné que les prisons n'étaient pas aptes à accueillir des gens ayant des capacités surhumaines et que les quelques rares prisons adéquates n'étaient actuellement pas vraiment en état de fonctionner, il n'y avait guère que les mutants pour pouvoir gérer ceux des leurs qui ne pouvaient pas rester en liberté.

Parmi ceux-ci, Sebastian Shaw se trouvait, emprisonné dans un quartier particulièrement sensible. L'homme avait été pendant longtemps été le Roi Noir du Hellfire Club, haute position de pouvoir dans un club accueillant des personnes riches et influentes désireuses de satisfaire certaines pulsions. Un endroit très particulier où de nombreuses ficelles étaient tirées, et Sebastian en avait tiré énormément. Ceci ne l'avait pas empêché de finir ici. Dans l'anonymat le plus total, aux mains d'ennemis de longue date.

Dire qu'il ne digérait pas très bien a nouvelle situation était un doux euphémisme. Présentement, il était pris dans un champ de suspension où il n'y avait rien qu'il ne puisse toucher ou frapper pour manifester son pouvoir qui consistait en l'absorption de toute force cinétique exercée sur son corps pour augmenter sa propre force. Il n'avait aucun moyen de se libérer et passait donc le plus clair de son temps à fixer d'un oeil mauvais la porte se situant face à lui, celle d'où apparaissait son geôlier, celui qui l'avait enfermé ici. Une télépathe blonde qu'il connaissait de très longue date, ancienne Reine Blanche du Hellfire Club avant de rejoindre les X-Men.

Pour tout dire, il n'était pas certain de véritablement comprendre les raisons de sa présence ici. Emma avait fait croire à un ancien ennemi qu'elle l'avait tué, et l'avait enfermée ici. Le fait est qu'il n'avait vu aucun autre X-Men depuis, Emma mise à part, ce qui lui faisait supposer qu'ils n'étaient pas au courant et que l'intrigante avait oeuvré en douce. Ce qui était tout à fait son style. Il lui avait tout appris après tout. Lui avait-il également appris qu'il était très facile d'avoir des secrets, mais qu'il était autrement plus difficile de les garder secrets?

Il fronça les sourcils et ferma les yeux. Il n'avait guère de choix, et bien que cette idée lui répugne, c'était l'une de ses seules options. Il pensa très fort à Charles Xavier, le télépathe le plus puissant de la planète, avec qui il avait vaguement mis de côté ses différents récemment. Tout n'était pas oublié, mais l'homme n'était plus tout à fait le même et cherchait à se reconstruire une nouvelle vie. Il était en froid avec l'équipe qu'il avait autrefois créée, mais il constituait sa seule chance. Même Séléné n'était pas assez puissante pour entendre un appel télépathique lancé à l'aveugle par un non-télépathe.

« - N'essaie même pas, mon cher Sebastian, l'interrompit une voix féminine, qui avait l'étrangeté de mêler douceur de timbre et dureté de ton. Je préfèrerait encore que tu tentes de joindre Xavier, parce que si je devais croiser cette... vieille... chose chez moi, je pense que je me mettrais très en colère. Tu sais que je n'aime pas me mettre en colère, cher Sebastian...

La femme, accoudée sur l'encadrement de la porte, habillée de son habituel bustier et pantalon de cuir blanc, le regarda comme une chose vile.

- Tu devrais me remercier, tu sais, tu pourrais être mort, si je n'avais pas décidé d'organiser ton assassinat.

- Tu es trop bonne, ma chère Emma. Tes attentions me touchent.

Sebastian, bien que totalement excédé, conservait au moins l'apparence du calme. Il savait que son attitude ne tromperait pas la télépathe à laquelle il faisait face, mais au moins ne lui donnerait-il pas le plaisir de se déchaîner pour rien.

- Alors, il n'y a plus de lois, c'est bien cela? Reprit-il. C'est bien ce que tu m'as dit lorsque tu m'as emmené ici de force, non?

- Allons, rétorqua-t-elle, en levant les yeux au ciel, toute l'administration a été remaniée, le SHIELD a été dissolu, et un psychopathe a été mis à la tête de la police du monde qui le remplace. Que crois-tu donc?

- Je crois que tu joues à un jeu dangereux. Tes petits copains vont finir par me découvrir et te demander ce que je fais ici. Sans doute as-tu d'ores et déjà prévu la réponse que tu va leur donner. Sans doute vas-tu me peler l'esprit et me laisser comme un légume incapable de leur répondre?

- Allons, allons, je suis pas un personnage grossier, cher Sebastian. Toi et moi nous connaissons suffisamment pour savoir que je n'aime laisser le bon vin se gâter.

- Je m'en doute, sinon, je ne serais même pas ici à avoir cette discussion fort pénible avec toi. Quel est ton marché?

- Je te retrouve enfin, Roi Noire. Eh bien, vois-tu, tu es quelqu'un avec un énorme réseau à ta disposition, des contacts... Bref, une véritable puissance qui...

- Pourquoi ferais-je cela pour toi? La coupa-t-il avec un rictus mauvais sur son visage.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de raison. Tu feras ce que je te dirais et de ta pleine volonté... Que tu le veuilles ou non.

Sebastian serra les dents. Elle avait le pouvoir de lui imposer ses faits et gestes, même ses paroles et il n'avait aucun mécanisme de défense face à cela.

- Dis-moi au moins pourquoi.

- Tes ressources sont gâchées et sans intérêts pour notre communauté. Le monde est devenu totalement imprévisible et particulièrement dangereux. Je vais me servir de tout cela pour nous protéger. Je suis la Reine d'un royaume sur lequel il faut veiller, puisque son Roi n'en fait. »

Finissant sa phrase, elle tourna les talon et laissa l'homme suspendu dans les airs derrière elle. La porte fermée, Shaw continua de la fixer avec haine.

Il y avait peut-être une alternative à Xavier. Emma capterait peut-être le signal, mais il suffisait qu'il passe, ne serait-ce qu'en partie pour qu'il puisse la joindre.

« - Claudine! Pensa-t-il de toutes ses forces avant d'être plongé dans l'inconscience par une rafale télépathique d'Emma »


End file.
